Aurum Miguel
Aurum Miguel (オーラムミゲ Ōramu Migeru,) or as he's otherwise known as, Miguel the Dragon (オータツ Migeru Tatsu,) is a human and draconian hybrid, born of a human mother and his draconian father; as a result, while he looks mostly human, he still bears a resemblance to draconians, such as his scale-like skin, and his ability to breathe fire. It's said his pointed ears are proof of his heritage. He is the captain of the Aurum Pirates, and is also something of a competent martial artist. After hearing tales about both the Aho Pirates and Espada Pirates, Miguel made up his mind to go out to sea and meet them for himself. As he admires the members of both crews, he has even called himself their "unofficial ally." Due to the time he spent with his martial arts teacher, Miguel dreams of becoming the first known "Greatest Martial Artist in the World." In order to achieve this goal, Miguel has made plans to go out into the world and learn every form of martial arts, in the hopes to apply the knowledge he's gained to create a grand, ultimate form of martial arts. As a martial artist, Miguel is known for his signature "Blazing Fist Style," which was taught to him by his sensei before his untimely death. Appearance Miguel, when he first appeared, was a youthful looking young man, with a lean body, despite his impressive strength. His hair is a pitch black color, and tends to be a mix between spiky and flat. It's short and only falls down to his ears; with two noticable locks of hair sticking up, resembling horns. Miguel's eyes are something of a grey-ish black color. His usual attire consists of a black button-up shirt left undone, revealing his torso and stomach, and with a low collar around his neck. Underneath his shirt is a sarashi; a collection of white linen wrapped around the wearer's waist, stomach and upper torso. Miguel tends to wear this not only for added protection, but to be used as a symbol of his strength and toughness, given his focus on his masculinity. Below, he wears blue trousers with a belt to keep it up, and has nothing but straw sandals on his feet. Other notable features of Miguel's appearance seems to be his raw, tough skin, which tends to be as strong as dragon hide; including the slight number of scale-like patterns found along it. Additionally, which also acts as a key feature for Miguel, is his pointed ears, which many who know of him tend to associate with his human and draconian hybridization. Personality Miguel's personality, at first glance, seems to be that of a laid-back, calm and withdrawn individual. When around unfamiliar people, Miguel tends to keep to himself, and rarely bothers others. This changes when he needs or wants something however; in which case, he can quickly show a friendly, playful nature hidden under his quiet behavior. Most of the time, when not socializing, Miguel usually keeps to himself, such as by laying or sitting somewhere secluded, or will become silent when deep in thought or disinterested. As a result, those who don't fully understand or know Miguel tend to write him off as lazy, aloof, and perhaps even boring. But those who personally know him understand that he is merely resting himself, or is unwilling to get involved in something he dislikes. When his attention is grabbed, or whenever he feels up to it, Miguel can change completely, and become quite sociable with others. This is mostly seen around those he considers friends, or people he has taken an interest in. When this happens, Miguel tends to share quite a bit with them, such as information or experiences he's gained over time, or even something as simple as anything of interest to him; like an odd or unfamiliar object, or even anything considered cool or awesome, like a new fighting move, or even a new trinket he has received. He's also willing to joke around when he feels like it, and isn't afraid to put himself in funny situations for the sake of a good laugh. At times, Miguel can actually be considered overly playful, to the point that he can't take things seriously at all, which tends to contradict his otherwise calm and focused behavior when he's relaxed. Beyond his somewhat hidden willingness to socialize beneath his serious exterior, Miguel can be quite passionate, as he tends to go overboard when properly provoked. In numerous battles where his patience has been tested, Miguel will usually unleash his full power, in the form of intense and raging flames, via his Blazing Fist Style. In fact, when Miguel first learned how to harness the Searing Soul technique, he had fully given in to his unbridled emotions, which helped him achieve this new state in Blazing Fist Style. Due to his strong feelings, which usually govern his decisions and actions, Miguel is known for being emotional; and at his worst, even moody. Hence, Miguel often does things depending on how he feels. When he's happy or calm, he tends to be the most sociable and level-headed. But when angry, Miguel can easily lose all sense of rationality and logic, and will become frighteningly violent; often willing to unleash his rage on anything that sets him off. When saddened or depressed, Miguel seems to lose most of his energy, and will be more withdrawn than usual. Other emotions will usually have other, varied effects on him as well. Those who know of his background usually remark that due to his draconian heritage, Miguel has a hard time fighting his feelings. Along with his unrestrained passion, Miguel has a sense of pride, which has both created pleasant outcomes and devastating tragedies alike. As can be said about his passion and strong emotions, Miguel seems to have gained his proud nature from his father. Miguel's pride is usually placed not only on his crew, whom he seems to be very fond of, but it appears he's also quite proud of his draconian heritage; seeing them as a noble, powerful race. Therefore, when anything he considers precious is insulted or threatened, Miguel will snap, and get dangerously defensive towards what he holds dear. His pride has at times, allowed him to push on and overcome even the most insurmountable of obstacles. And just the opposite tends to happen from time to time as well, as his pride can cause Miguel to make rash, foolish and reckless choices, which have costed him in the long run. When not keeping his cool or getting over his sorrow or dissapointment, Miguel can be very excitable. When meeting Katsuo for the first time at the Yonshiwa Archipelago, Miguel instantly declared a challenge to the swordsman, as he had confused him for a martial artist, in the hopes to improve his fighting capabilities. Like with his emotions and pride, this caused Miguel to make a snap decision without getting all the details first. Additionally, Miguel has shown a sort of child-like enthusiasm at times, like when he reminisced of the moment he learned Searing Soul, or when sea kings attack his ship, prompting Miguel to defeat it to improve his martial arts, and to eat it for food. When calm and withdrawn though, Miguel's excitability tends to appear as smirks or relaxed mannerisms. Miguel's actions and choice of words tend to make him look rather idiotic to others, as well as his naivety to the rest of the world and its wonders. Often times, through sheer mistake, Miguel will say or do something that will elicit a shocked or dumbfounded response from those around him. When asking about the Calm Belt after voyaging into it, he was met with surprise and allegations that he was mentally challenged, due to having already become a pirate at the time. Despite this, Miguel is actually rather bright at times; mostly in the fields of fighting, martial arts, and social relationships. When not slacking off or doing something silly, he was given kind remarks about his aptitude for Blazing Fist Style by his deceased sensei; even at times being considered highly knowledgable in the mechanics, skills and techniques required to pull off each Blazing Fist Style technique. He's also been acknowledged for his ability to work well with others when necessary, especially his own crewmates and close allies. At times though, he intelligence has been mistaken for clear instinctive responses, given Miguel's tendency to rely on "gut feelings" (which tend to be right most of the time.) While it usually gives him a rather animalistic persona sometimes, Miguel seems to have amazing instincts, which kick in when Miguel needs them most. While his instincts will appear at any given time (when necessary,) they seem to be most common in fights, where Miguel needs them the most. This has resulted in many circumstances which could be considered "lucky" or fortunate. Miguel seems to believe it's due to quick thinking or anything of the like, however. Aside from his somewhat more positive traits, Miguel has also been noted to be too laid-back for his own good; to the point he was considered unambitious and too comfortable with his life by both his father and his sensei. Other than to help Miguel learn to defend and prepare himself for future events that would come his way, Miguel's father intended for Miguel to learn Blazing Fist Style in order to motivate him to do something with his life, and to improve Miguel as a person through self-discipline. As a result, Miguel became driven to accomplish a dream proposed by his teacher; to become the "World's Greatest Martial Artist." Likewise, once Miguel felt he had learned al he needed to know, he set off to sea to finally accomplish a goal he had dreamed of since he was little; to meet the Aho Pirates and Espada Pirates; after hearing many stories of their battles and adventures. This also shows another aspect to Miguel; his admiration for both crews, and his desire to meet them and perhaps enjoy the same experiences as they had one day. Because of the hardships he endured throughout his life, Miguel also has a kind heart. While he isn't willing to go out of his way for reasons he deems too troublesome or difficult, Miguel can be quite compassionate to the needs and pain of others. Whenever someone important or close to him is hurt (either physically or emotionally,) Miguel will sympathise with them, and become emotionally worked up. This desire to help those he cares for is usually the reason behind many of his actions, including some of the battles her gets himself involved in. When in battles, Miguel is somewhat serious and somewhat excitable. When given a challenge, or faced with an otherwise difficult opponent or opposition, Miguel tends to face it head on, boldly, without much care for any unforeseen consequences. Miguel can be emotional, energetic and passionate when in a fight, albeit he still manages to retain a sense of control and calmness when needed. While nearly half of Miguel's actions in battle look reckless and without reason, Miguel can sometimes pull off strategic, and even clever manuevers to defeat his foe. This was evident in his battle with Katsuo, where despite being at a disadvantage to the Water Swordsman's water-based techniques, Miguel was able to hold his own through his quick wit and resourcefulness. On a more humorous note, Miguel can be easily attracted to women he likes, despite his denial of his feelings, and his attempts to be polite and respectful to ladies. A running gag of sorts seems to be Miguel's conflicting desires to meet, know and spend time with someone he's infatuated with, and to distance himself from them, in order to control himself, because of his uncontrollable passion. Even after being caught in the act, Miguel likes to play dumb and argue that what he's doing is nothing like what he may be accused of. It's implied that because of his lack of knowledge and experience with the outside world, Miguel has rarely dealt with attractive or engaging women, and so he lacks any proper understanding of how to react accordingly. Relationships Crew Friends Family Miguel's Father Miguel's Mother Enemies Other Miguel's Sensei Abilities and Powers Miguel is most well noted for his fighting skills and martial arts abilities. His most commonly seen martial art, as well as the first he's ever learned, was the Blazing Fist Style; a fighting style created and developed by the draconian race to weaponize their natural talents for protection and self-defense. It is perhaps the main reason Miguel was labeled by the Marines as "Miguel the Dragon." As a pre-requisite, the user must be able to envelop parts or the entirety of their body in fire. Thus, Miguel comes equipped with an internal flame-sac he received from his draconian ancestry, which allows him to produce flames from his mouth. To go with this, he has learned to mix his saliva with the flames to produce smoke, and when sick or reacting strongly to things such as arousal or anger, Miguel can emit steam from his nose and ears, and sometimes his mouth. Additionally, Miguel seems to be an expert combatant, given his ability to constantly stand up to powerful foes, and even hold his own at times. He's also very sharp when it comes to understanding enemy fighting styles, as seen by his ability to deduce how the style is performed, and what exact movements and skills were used in any given technique. While he isn't on a genius level, he seems to be able to form defensive manuevers and counter-attacks on the spot, when he finds himself at a disadvantage. As his dream is to become the world's greatest martial artist, Miguel has decided to try and learn every known fighting style in existance. In order to do so, he has developed a useful trait, in which he can analyze foreign styles and enemy attacks, and reverse engineer them to a degree. Miguel has admitted that this has its limits; as he would need certain requirements, like necessary knowledge or physical traits, to effectively learn and use other fighting styles. Miguel seems to also have gained heightened senses from his draconian heritage, as seen in his ability to see, hear and smell things that otherwise normal humans would be incapable of sensing. However, despite these empowered senses, it's implied Miguel lacks a super sense of taste and touch, as he is seen reacting normally to food and pain. He seems to lack the ability to navigate his way around the One Piece world, which was noticed by his desire to recruit a navigator for his crew. However, despite this flaw, Miguel's sense of direction appears to be average at best, as he seems fully capable of recognizing where he's going and where he's been. Though anything too complex for him will end up confusing Miguel. Another inability is Miguel's apparent lack of self-control at times. While he maintains a cool, calm and collected attitude nearly half the time, Miguel seems to be a slave to his whims, feelings and passions; including urges. When Miguel wants something, he tends to stubbornly pursue it until either he achieves what we wants, or it's proven to be impossible. Likewise, he's unable to fight himself when he's overcome by his emotions, and so he is seen struggling to do anything that would betray his feelings. Blazing Fist Style Blazing Fist Style (燃えている拳流 Moete iru Ken Ryū) is the traditional martial art created, developed and passed down by the draconian race; a tribe of human-like dragonoids who appear to be gifted with inhuman abilities. The focus of Blazing Fist Style appears to be the ignition of one's body or parts of the body, and attacking, blocking, parrying, evading and countering with it. It's explained that in order to set oneself on fire, one must have a readily available source of intense heat, flames or plasma. Naturally, draconians, and as a result, Miguel, can make use of their internal flame-sacs to expel fire from their mouths; though other sources aren't unheard of either, such as pre-existing, nearby flames. While the style primarily focuses on fighting with one's body on fire, there are notable subsets to Blazing Fist Style; including Dragonbreath, Cold Fist Style, and the ascended form of Blazing Fist, Searing Soul. Blazing Fist Style appears to be rather dangerous and effective, as its practitioners have been heralded for being capable of vaporising water, directing air currents, and even melting ice, metal and stone; among other possibilities. While it's considered odd for non-'draconians' to use it, there have been some cases of other races in the One Piece world making use of Blazing Fist Style; as evident by Miguel's usage of it, despite his status as a human and draconian hybrid. Techniques As mentioned, many of the Blazing Fist Style techniques rely on setting the user's body on fire before physical harm can be dealt. Many of the techniques involved tend to have a theme around referencing fire; whether it's the color of a flame, or outright adding 'fire' or 'flame' to the techniques' names. *'Red Fist' - (赤い拳 Akai Ken) The Red Fist was the first technique Miguel ever learned, as well as the first technique he displayed during his debut. As such, it often comes across as Miguel's signature technique. Before Miguel can use it, he must breathe fire on to one of his hands. After doing so, Miguel will approach the opponent, and deliver a swift, strong blow. As a result of the attack's very nature, it not just delivers blunt trauma, but it also burns whatever it touches. This technique debuted near the start of the fight against Katsuo at the Yonshiwa Archipelago. **'Flying Red Fist' - (飛ぶ赤い拳 Tobu Akai Ken) A later deviation of the Red Fist technique, Miguel performs the necessary steps to use the Red Fist, but when it comes to executing the punch, he stands at a distance, causing a fireball in the shape of his fist to soar forward in a straight line. It's mostly used when Miguel wants to, or is forced into fighting at a distance. The attack is said to be as powerful as any of his normal punches, and like the Red Fist, burns whatever it touches. *'Red Palm' - (赤い掌 Akai Tenohira) Alongside Red Palm, Miguel later introduced the Red palm technique. Unlike Red Fist, which makes use of a direct, straightforward punch, Red Palm focuses on delivering a palm strike while engulfed in flames. While Miguel can normally do a simplified palm strike, he has at times thrusted his palm outward to send a stream of flames towards the opponent. After the initial thrust, Miguel will then lunge forward, and deliver a true palm strike while the opponent recovers from the initial surge of fire directed at them. This technique first appeared during the fight with Katsuo at the Yonshiwa Archipelago. *'Red Gatling' - (赤いガトリング Akai Gatoringu) After the Red Palm technique, Miguel unveiled the Red Gatling. Like the others, it's an offensive technique requiring Miguel's hands to be set on fire. As a long ranged technique, Miguel will stand at a distance, facing his opponent, and release a rapid flurry of punches in quick succession. By doing so, the technique works a little like the Flying Red Fist, but the fireballs it creates are multiplied by how many times Miguel throws a punch. It was considered an early prototype of the Flying Red Fist. It also appears to be similiar to Monkey D. Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatoringu (Gum Gum Gatling in the English versions) in appearance, and can thus be considered to be just as effective. It was first seen being used against Katsuo at the Yonshiwa Archipelago. *'Spinning Crimson Axe' - (紡績紅アックス Bōseki Kurenai Akkusu) *'Meteor Kick' - (流れ星キック Nagareboshi Kikku) *'Clawed Fang of the Blazing Beast' - (爪を持った牙の燃えている野獣 Tsume o motta Kiba no Moete iru Yajū) **'Clawed Fangs of the Twin Blazing Beasts' - (爪を持った牙のツイン燃えている野獣 Tsume o motta Kiba no Tsuin Moete iru Yajū) *'Swinging Crimson Arc' - (軽快な紅円弧 Keikaina Kurenai Enko) *'Dragon's Claw' - (タツ爪 Tatsu Tsume) *'Grand Phoenix Dive' - (壮大フェニックス飛び込む Sōdai Fenikkusu Tobikomu) *'Blazing Beast's Flame' - (燃えている野獣の炎 Moete iru Yajū no Honō) *'Kaenkaenha' - (火炎火炎波 Kaenkaenha, literally translated as Blaze Blaze Wave) One of the few techniques not pronounced in English, the Kaenkaenha is one of the greatest Blazing Fist Style techniques in Miguel's arsenal. After learning to grab and manipulate fire in a similiar manner to Fishman Jujutsu or Marman Combat, Miguel was able to use this technique. As an homage to Dragon Ball's signature Kamehameha technique, Miguel gets in the same exact position, and cups his hands to his side, while cradling a fireball between his hands. After calling out the technique name, Miguel will thrust his palms out in front of him, and unleash a massive, wide stream of fire in a similiar fashion to the Kamehameha or Netune's Ultramarine. Considering its similiarity to Ultramarine, it can be assumed that this technique is particularly destructive, and can be classified as Miguel's ultimate signature technique. Dragonbreath (タツ呼吸 Tatsu Kokyū) Techniques Aside from setting the user on fire and attacking them that way, users of Blazing Fist Style, who retain a flame-sac, can breathe fire at their opponents for long-ranged battles. As a result, the techniques are rather simple in nature, but through training, one can make clever use of this form of Blazing Fist Style. Miguel, like many draconians, tends to use Dragonbreath for fighting at a distance, which helps supplement and protect his weakness at mid to long range. Like most Blazing Fist techniques, Dragonbreath attacks have some form of reference to heat or fire. Though at times, they'll also incorporate breathing or air into the techniques' names. Miguel, when unveiling Dragonbreath for the first time, explained that this form of Blazing Fist Style relies on the necessary breathing exercises taught to practitioners of martial arts; thus shedding light on the origins of Dragonbreath. *'Breath Cannon' - (呼吸キャノン Kokyū Kyanon) The first technique Miguel displayed while using Dragonbreath. As a Dragonbreath technique, Miguel will inhale air into his lungs, which will then ignite within the flame-sac, which will produce the flames necessary for the technique. Miguel will then exhale a large fireball from his mouth; roughly being twice or three times the width of his own body. The fireball will travel in a straight line towards whatever Miguel aims it at, and upon contact, will explode, surrounding the target in flames and consuming everything around and within it. **'Blazing Beast Breath Cannon' - (燃えている野獣呼吸キャノン Moete iru Kokyū Kyanon) An upgraded form of the standard Breath Cannon technique. While the set-up is identical to the Breath Cannon, the end result is different. After unleashing the fireball, it will take the form of a dragon's head with a blazing trail left behind it, and then run down a straight path like the Breath Cannon. It's considered to be much stronger, due to its increased size and the debilitating effects it has upon impact. After hitting its target, the fireball will continue to soar farther away, carrying the victim on its "snout." After a certain amount of time has passed, or a determined length is reached, the fireball will explode like the Breath Cannon, and create a large dome of fire that engulfs all who are near it. As the target will be in direct contact with the Blazing Beast Breath Cannon upon detonation, this appears to be an unavoidable result. *'Spark Shuriken' - (火花手裏剣 Hibana Shuriken) Cold Fist Style (冷たい拳流 Tsumetai Ken Ryū) Techniques Cold Fist Style is unique among the Blazing Fist Style, not only due to its unconventional naming scheme for its techniques, but because it never relies on the flames typically used in Blazing Fist. In case fire is not readily available for use, or the user is incapable of created flames, Cold Fist Style allows the user to fight without fire, while still using the standard forms and techniques of Blazing Fist. Cold Fist Style was named after the fact that the lack of fire keeps the body cool. The names of Cold Fist's techniques lack any reference to fire, and will usually be named after whatever they resemble; either in appearance or in effect, and sometimes both. *'One Thousand Needles' - (一千ニードル Issen Nīdoru) One of the first seen Cold Fist Style techniques. Without the use of his fire, Miguel will get near the opponent in order to stab them repeatedly with his own nails. As the name implies, Miguel uses both hands to stab the enemy one thousand times before ending the technique. Due to the need to land so many blows at once, Miguel moves his hands at an amazing speed, similiar to his Red Gatling, or Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatoringu. (Gum Gum Gatling in the English versions.) **'Two Thousand Needles' - (二千ニードル Nichi Nīdoru) An addition to the One Thousand Needles technique, this is considered to be stronger and faster than its predecessor. By moving at impressive speeds, Miguel will add an additional one thousand more stabs to the attack, causing more harm to his opponent. Searing Soul (焼け付くような魂 Yaketsuku yōna Tamashī) Techniques Searing Soul was finally achieved by Miguel during a battle when his stress and emotions had peaked, causing him to ignite his entire body in a shroud of fire. As described, Searing Soul is a form of Blazing Fist Style in which the user will set their entire body on fire and attack in that state. It's been explained that in order to use Searing Soul, the user's blood must "boil furiously." What it really implies is that the user must increase their heart rate to allow their blood to flow faster throughout their body, similiar to Luffy's Gear Second; however, the user cannot move faster than they already are. As a result, the heat carried by the blood begins to burn the user's skin, and in time, they will spontaneously combust, and become surrounded in a sort of fiery armor; much like Sanji's Hell Memories. Due to the requirements involved to activate Searing Soul, it's considered a lethal technique; to both the opponent and the user. This is because the user's increased heart rate can trigger a heart attack if the user isn't careful, among other things. Within the fire, Miguel initially appeared as a dark, shaded silouhette, with only the whites of his eyes poking through the veil of flames. Later on however, Miguel's Searing Soul took on its more modern appearance, with Miguel clearly seen within the flames. Once wrapped in fire, Miguel can further manipulate it in the same essence as that of Fishman Jujutsu and Merman Combat, and thus allow him to alter the shape of the fire to aid him in battle. This also makes fighting him dangerous to those vulnerable to intense heat or fire, as not only are Miguel's techniques a threat, but the flames act as a shield to protect him from harm; making direct contact hazardous. Over time, Miguel eventually developed his Searing Soul to allow him to set any part of his body on fire at will. By doing so, this made breathing flames upon himself unecessary, which only further increased Miguel's overall strength and threat level. History Past Major Battles *Katsuo vs. Miguel Trivia *Miguel's first name comes from the Spanish translation of the name, Michael. **Likewise, Miguel's last name, Aurum, means gold in Latin. This references Miguel's draconian heritage, as dragons are commonly seen in mythology as thieves who steal and hoard gold in their caves. Additionally, it appears the name was chosen due to Miguel's life as a pirate, as pirates too steal and collect gold, among other forms of currency. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Martial Artist Category:Aurum Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4